


Red And Green (Final Chapter)

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [25]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: The final chapter!
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: The Representative [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073367
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	Red And Green (Final Chapter)

There is a moment before waking up, that thin veil between awake and asleep, that Tony actually enjoyed. In that moment, there were no racing thoughts, burning throats or sorrow, only sweet bliss. Tony longed for that single moment to last just a bit more. It was not to be.

“Man of Iron?” a muffled voice called.

There was a pause, a long one and Tony could have sworn he felt someone holding his hand.

“Tony?” another voice called.

The blackness behind his eyes blossomed with splashes of green and red, of gold and blue. Tony liked those colors, loved those colors actually. They made him feel happy and safe. Tony hoped those colors would stay forever.

“Do you think he can hear us?” the first voice asked.

The red got brighter, bolder, as if the person talking was connected to that color.

“I’m sure he can. Remember what the healers said.” the second voice called.

The green slid through the red, not overtaking it, but mingling with it. It didn’t try to take the spotlight from the red, but it didn’t stay in red’s shadow either.

“Should we call for a healer?” Red said.

“No, let him awaken slowly.” Green replied.

Red and green. Green and red. Tony drifted off with those colors floating in his mind’s eye.

The next time Tony started to surface, he could feel the magic in the air. He didn’t know how he could feel it or why, but it was there. It curled around him like a content cat, sharing its warmth, but also protecting him in a loving embrace. Tony drifted away again.

Time was hard to keep track of. He tried, but he couldn’t tell how long he had been asleep for. This time, he was awoken by a very familiar sound. Sobbing. Someone was crying, their hand petting his hair. Tony longed to wake up, whoever this person was, they needed him. He needed to wake up to make them feel better. Tony struggled harder against the pull of sleep and the sobbing stopped for a moment when Tony was finally able to squeeze their hand with his.

“Tony?” they whispered.

A flash of green and then Tony slipped away.

The next time he surfaced, he promised it would be the final time. He had gathered his strength. It was time to open his eyes and finally get back to the world he knew and loved.

“His eyes are twitching, is that good?” Red asked.

Red like a cape, a cape Tony had once teased the king about. The same cape Tony remembered grabbing on to when he felt Thor wrap his arms around him. Red was Thor.

“According to the healers, yes. He must be waking up soon.” Green replied.

Green like glittering eyes of amusement. Eyes that had always been there, watching him, but never judging him, for he knew what it was like to be judged. Green eyes that Tony had dreamt about looking into for years before it happened. Green was Loki.

Green and red, red and green, Thor and Loki, Loki and Thor. His gods. Tony felt the pull of sleep once more, but ripped away from it. He was not about to be taken from them again. Not this time.

Thor sat by Tony’s bedside while Loki sat on the edge of the bed. Disappointment was swirling in his chest as he watched the twitching of Tony’s eyes stop. Tony had slipped away into sleep once more. The crushing disappointment was overwhelming and Thor bowed his head.

How many more times would they go through this? Getting their hopes up that Tony was finally, finally, waking up, only to be crushed again? Thor was sure he had never felt such disappointment in all his life. Loki, holding Tony’s hand, sighed deeply and let it go.

“Not today either.” Loki muttered as he got up.

Thor wanted to hug his brother, wanted to hold him and so he did. He stood up, pulled his brother into his arms and held him tight.

“What is another day in our lifetime? Truly, it is a blink of an eye.” Thor said gently.

Loki swallowed and hugged back before letting go.

“One day, he will come back to us.” Loki whispered.

The promise had become bitter over the last six months. They sat by his bedside every day, hoping and praying, but nothing ever came of it. Thor sighed and nodded.

“We should return to the throne hall. There is work to be done.” Loki said.

Thor hated the idea of it, but nodded. He glanced one more time at the fallen hero and froze.

“L-Loki… Thor…” Tony’s eyes locked with Thor’s and Thor let out a cry he had no idea he could make.

Loki turned, eyes wide with shock. Tony looked at them, eyes still tired and drooping, but he smiled gently.

“Where’s… my… hug?” Tony teased and Thor all, but threw himself at the bedridden man.

He wrapped Tony in his arms, careful about his injuries and held him, sobbing softly as Loki walked around the other side and placed his hand on Tony’s cheek. Loki smiled.

“Welcome home… Tony.” Loki whispered.

Tony sighed as Hela hummed along to some Beetles tune he was positive Natasha had shown her. The wheelchair floated along the marble floors as Hela and Tony moved through the halls.

“I swear, if they think I am staying in this contraption one more minute.” Tony growled as he shifted.

In the window they passed by, Tony couldn’t help, but stare at his new face and body. After he had woken up, Loki and Thor had refused to let him anywhere near any reflective surfaces for almost a week before Hela had rolled her eyes and just conjured one for him. He had massive burns to the whole left side of his body, from his head all the way down to his foot. It had been a shock to see, but something Tony had known could happen.

“You should really work on your threats, Man of Iron.” Hela said boredly.

She had often taken it upon herself to watch over Tony while her brothers were busy. After all, there wasn’t a lot to do as the Royal Executioner.

“Oh, should I take lessons from you and Spiderlady?” Tony asked, rolling his eyes.

“She does have a way with words.” Hela sighed dreamily.

“I don’t know what is more terrifying; the idea that Natasha might have threatened you or that you might actually get off on something like that.” Tony wiggled his nose.

Hela shrugged.

“Pain and pleasure are two sides of the same coin, my dear.” Hela said.

Tony made a gagging sound that caused Hela to laugh. Loki turned the corner and smiled gently at the sight of his sister and his beloved talking so easily together. A hand landed on his shoulder and Loki looked at Thor.

“He is making progress.” Thor said, pleased.

“Yes, hopefully it will keep up. He did say something about being able to walk himself down the aisle.” Loki teased.

Thor flushed all the way to the tip of his ears at the thought. The glittering intertwined bands on Tony’s finger flashed as he raised his hand to cover his mouth and Thor felt the same, adoring feeling well up inside him.

“Come along, I am sure our Man of Iron misses us.” Loki said, walking away.

Thor quickly followed and the smile they got from Tony was worth every moment of fear and pain they had suffered over the last few months. Thanos was gone, their worlds were safe and truly, everything had ended as it was meant to.

\----

Ok, that’s it! Thank you everyone for reading, but this is the final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
